


ToG & ACoTaR Crossover

by Fangirls4eva



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas, Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: !!!, Crossover, F/M, at the end!!, poor aelin, reunited!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-03 09:11:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14565750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirls4eva/pseuds/Fangirls4eva
Summary: *If u have not read A court of frost and starlight, be prepared to know that............Feyre has a new manor! So now she has 3*So basically Aelin creates a Wyrd portal, and it takes her to Prythian. She arrives at Feyre’s new manor.Again, I am horrible at this so please just check it out!*I’m also gonna add this to tumblr!*





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is a crossover, and I didn’t come up with a good name so far so I’m naming it ToG & ACoFaS Crossover. I hope you like it, and please comment!

Aelin’s POV

It was so dark. The iron chains on her were ice cold. Ice cold to smother the fire, to force it to it’s will. The iron prevented her from using her fire. It no longer sang in her bones, it no longer called out to her. But it also no longer wanted to devour her. She supposed that was okay.

She shifted causing the chains to dig deeper in her skin and draw blood. She slowly lifted a shaking finger, and drew a Wyrdmark. So slow, so painfully slow, but it was the only way out right now. She winced and shifted into a more comfortable position, not that any position was comfortable. 

As she waited, the Wyrdmark began to glow. Aelin grew hopeful, but then it faded. Her hope crumbled. She closed her eyes, but opened them again to see the Wyrdmark pulsin, slowly the lines scrambled and unscrambled to form letters. 

P...r...y...t...h...i...a...n. Prythian! She’d read of a world called Prythian. It was supposedly Erilea, but in another dimension. Both were also apparently related, with a mix of Fae, and humans. Slowly, each letter glowed, until the light filled the little iron box that she was held captive in. 

She bit down hard on her lip to keep from crying out as the little box began shaking. As the shaking grew louder, she heard Maeve’s voice, along with the voice of another guard. 

“What is going on?” Maeve screeched. 

“I-I don’t know,” the guard replied, “the box just started s-shaking and glowing!”

Glowing? Huh, well that was new. As she returned her attention to the Wyrdmark, it grew into a portal, which she was sucked into. When she opened her eyes, she saw a pair of blue-grey ones staring back at her. 

Feyre’s POV

Feyre rubbed her temples. There was so much work to do. Being High Lady was hard. The only good thing was her family...well not the only good thing. There were more.

“I heard that Feyre darling.” Rhys said down the bond.

“I know you did, Rhys, you were supposed to.”

She heard a quiet chuckle down the bond, and stroked it lovingly. 

Just then, Nuala urgently entered the doorway.

“Lady, there is someone downstairs.”

“How did she get here?” Feyre asked, confused.

“I do not know exactly what happened, Lady, but I saw her appear on the floor, curled into a ball.”

“Is she someone from around Velaris?” Feyre questioned.

“No, Lady. I have not seen her around Velaris.”

Feyre all but ran down the stairs, she saw a young woman, close to her age, lying on the floor. What confused her was the iron mask, strapped to her face. 

“What happened to her?” Feyre asked gently. 

“My guess is that she was probably taken against her will, Lady.”

“Do you think that she is a spy from one of the other courts, Nuala?” Feyre wondered out loud.

“She looks like someone from Dawn court,” Nuala noted. 

Feyre took a few steps forward and leaned in closer to get a good look at the woman’s face. Right as she looked on her face, the woman opened her eyes.  
Feyre found herself staring into lightless eyes of turquoise, with a ring of gold, and suddenly she remembered a line of a history book she’d read of another world similar to Prythian. 

Ashryver Eyes  
The fairest eyes, from legend old  
Of brightest blue, ringed with gold.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This is the second chapter of my fanfic! I hope you like it!

Aelin’s POV

Aelin opened her blue-gold eyes to find a pair of blue-grey ones staring back at her. She gasped and swung forward, hitting the girl on the nose.

“Ow!” the brown-haired girl cried.

Aelin said nothing. She didn’t exactly know what to say though. It wasn’t her usual level of craziness, but hey, she was just tired. She felt for her power, but couldn’t create a blaze, save for an ember.

She slowly got up and looked around. On the floor, she found her mask that Maeve had strapped to her face. She looked down, and found her manacles still bound to her wrists.

So they thought she might be a threat. Well, she could be if she wanted right now. But, she pushed those thoughts away and gathered the energy to speak.

“Is this Prythian?” she asked, raising her eyebrow.

“Yes,” the girl replied, her gaze assessing, “who are you, though?”

Before Aelin had the chance to open her mouth again to answer the girl’s question, tendrils of pure darkness gathered around an invisible form, which took of a man. He stood protectively close to the girl, and their body language was a hint enough that they were lovers. She nodded once without turning to him.

He took a step towards Aelin, and slid his hands in his pockets and stared at her. She shifted to a more comfortable, wishing hard that she could just take a bath to lose the grime and sweat sticking to her skin, but nevertheless, she held her stance. She would fight her way out if she had too.

Before she could move, though, he narrowed his eyes and snapped his fingers, which caused her manacles to unlock and disappear. She flexed her fingers, then her wrists, but her relief was short lived. The man snapped his fingers again, and tendrils of darkness appeared around her ankles and arms. She could move her arms but she couldn’t move them in front of her as he had tied her hands behind her back.

“Seriously?” Aelin asked.

“Well, what do you expect?” he replied.

“Why?” Aelin asked, ignoring his previous question.

Ignoring that, he asked Aelin a question. “How did you get past the wall?”

Aelin just raised her chin defiantly, and sat in silence for a few minutes. Sensing him getting more mad, she smirked inwardly. Just then tendrils of darkness appeared around him, and even though her powers did not yet come back to her, she also could sense that he was powerful, probably as powerful than her, maybe even more so.

“How did you get past the wall?” he repeated louder.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Aelin replied, chin still raised.

He turned to the girl. He said nothing but inclined his head towards the girl. She shrugged. Then the man turned to her, and stared at her. After a while, Aelin got impatient, and tried to get out of her...chains.

Aelin sighed. She’d gotten out of chains of iron, but gotten into chains of darkness. She swore under her breath. She should have moved when she’d gotten the chance too.

“Don’t bother,” a voice rang out, startling her out of her thoughts, “ because whatever you’re thinking, it won’t work.

Feyre’s POV

Rhys arrived at their house, shortly after Feyre’s poor nose got hurt.

The first thing he saw was the girl, open-mouthed. He realized it was her through Feyre’s descriptions. He’d heard their entire conversation, thanks to their mating bond.

_Rhys - Did you look into her head?_

_Feyre - Yes, and she isn’t lying._

_Rhys - Is that all?_

_Feyre - No, when I went into her head, I sensed something else. She’s not just human._

_Rhys - Did you sense what she is?_

_Feyre - No. She doesn’t have a shield, but her thoughts are somehow blocked from me._

_Rhys - Let me try._

Feyre nodded. They needed to know if this girl was an enemy, or would be an acquaintance.

He took a step towards the girl, and slid his arms into his pockets, and looked at her.

Feyre could tell that her mate was trying to get past her invisible block. He took a step towards the girl, then stopped and stared at her. Then, he snapped his finger, causing the manacles to disappear, replaced by chains of night.

“Seriously?” the girl asked.

“Well, what do you expect?” her mate replied.

“Why?” the girl asked, ignoring his previous question.

Ignoring that, he asked the girl a question. “How did you get past the wall?”

The girl was a fool. She raised her chin defiantly towards the High Lord of the Night Court.

“How did you get past the wall?” he repeated louder.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” the girl replied, chin still raised.

Rhys turned and looked at Feyre.

_Rhys - Do you think we can trust her?_

_Feyre - I haven’t decided yet, but I think we can trust her._

Rhys turned to get a look at her. Feyre watched as the girl tried to escape her chains, and watched as she almost succeeded, but was stopped by Rhys in time.

He snapped his fingers once more, and the chains disappeared.

“I believe we should start over. Preferably with introductions,” Rhys said.

“Fine,” the girl said, “you start.”

“Okay,” said Rhys, “My name is Rhysand, and this is my mate Feyre.”

“I’m...Celaena.” said the girl—Celaena.

“Where am I?” Celaena asked.

“You are in the Night Court, and I am the High Lord.” Rhys responded.

Right at that time, Mor decided to winnow in the house, appearing just as Rhys finished.

“Hello, Fey…” Mor pouted, “Did you already start the introductions without me?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it, and if you have any questions, or if you would like to comment, please do!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, I know this chapter is short, but the next chapter will be longer, I promise!


End file.
